


Tell Me More

by voguesinclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Jacking off, Masturbating, Pure Smut, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, long distance, railing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voguesinclair/pseuds/voguesinclair
Summary: Where Lucas can’t help but describe the way he misses Max over the phone when she’s in Califronia.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley/Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Tell Me More

Lucas was horny. Lucas was so fucking horny and there was nothing he could do. Max had been away for a week already and wasn't coming home for another three days.  
  
The night before Max left for Califronia, they had crazy hot sex but that was seven days ago and Lucas needed her more than he had ever needed her before.  
  
He thought about jacking off to the thought of her but he knew it wasn't going to be enough.  
  
Lucas was laying in his bed, trying and failing at a sleeping. Every time he got to sleep, images of Max flooded his mind, making him even more aroused.  
  
He finally decided to give up on sleeping. He jump out of bed and walked into the bathroom, making the decision to have a hot shower to relieve some of the tension that his body had built up.  
  
Lucas stripped off his boxers and got into the shower, sighing at the feeling of the water against his skin. It didn't take long for the pictures of his beautiful girlfriend to come back into his head.  
  
He was hard in seconds. He needed her so bad but his hand would have to do for now.  
  
Lucas pictured them together, in the shower he was currently standing in, Max facing away from him with her hands planted on the wall, Lucas thrusting into her from behind.  
  
The young man didn't waste anytime in wrapping his hand around his length, slowly pulling at it. Lucas groaned, louder than he meant to. Thank God El and Mike weren't home.  
  
He continued to think about Max, speeding up his hand as he did. It wasn't going to take long for Lucas to get off but he wanted to make it as good as possible. Lucas leaned his back against the shower wall so he could use one hand to work his cock and the other could play with his balls.  
  
"Fuck." Lucas moaned. He ran his hand up to the top of his erection, gathering the wetness from the head. He uses his own wetness as lubrication to make it easier for him get himself off. Lucas rubbed his sac harder, opening his mouth in a silent groan at the feeling.  
  
He was amazed at how Max affected him. How he could pleasure himself just at the imagery of her.  
  
Lucas knew he was getting close. He could feel his balls start to tighten. Lucas tightened his hand around his cock, picturing Max’s hand instead. He pictured her wrapping her mouth around his tip as she fucked him with her hand.  
  
"Max." He groaned as he came. His mess shot out in spurts, washing down the drain as it hit the floor.  
  
After Lucas cleaned himself up, he got out the shower and finally managed to get to sleep. The dreams that came that night had Lucas waking sweaty and even hornier than the previous night.  
  
~  
  
As soon as he woke up, he got in a cold shower to kill his erection. He only had two days until Max came home. He couldn't wait.  
  
After he had gotten ready for the day, Lucas walked over to the nightstand to check his text messages.  
  
max: hey babe. how are you?  
  
Lucas smiled at the message. She sent him a text every morning to make sure he was okay with out her.  
  
i'm good. just miss you  
  
It was the truth. She had never been gone for this long of a time and Lucas hated it. He loved that she was visiting her Dad but it was hard with her not here.  
  
max: i miss you too stalker. so much  
  
i'm coming with you next time  
  
max: okay. how's mike and el?  
  
they went out last night  
  
max: awe, you were alone?  
  
Lucas laughed at Max’s text. He could hear the tease in her voice.  
  
i don't think that was a problem baby  
  
max: what do you mean?  
  
~  
  
Max missed Lucas just as much as he missed her. She had been extremely busy catching up with her father so sex hadn't been a huge problem for her but she still missed the feeling of him inside her.  
  
Max loved texting with Lucas. There was always a flirty feeling to their messages.  
  
When Lucas sent the text saying it was a good thing El and Mike weren't at the apartment, she couldn't help but get worried. She knew Lucas would never cheat on her but Max was a self conscious person and it's not like Lucas was bad looking.  
  
She quickly sent a text asking what he meant.  
  
what do you mean?  
  
lucas: i miss you max. in many different ways  
  
Max smirked at his reply, getting the hint. The red haired girl didn't know to much about Lucas’ alone times but she knew that he did touch himself. She had heard him in the shower many times when he thought she was asleep.  
  
i don't think i follow...  
  
Max was playing with fire but she wanted to have a little fun with her boyfriend.  
  
lucas: max you know exactly what i'm talking about  
  
i don't think i do ya know  
  
lucas: max  
  
lucas.  
  
lucas: you have no idea how hard i was all day yesterday at just the thought of you.  
  
what were you thinking about?  
  
lucas: are we seriously doing this max?  
  
tell me lucas  
tell me what you did  
  
Max was slowly getting aroused by their conversation. She couldn't believe they were about to sext but she was definitely ready to do it. She was excited to do it.  
  
Lucas was silent for a few minutes probably processing what was happening. Max was slightly worried that Lucas had changed his mind.  
  
lucas: i pictured fucking you from behind in the shower  
  
damn sinclair  
what else?  
  
lucas: i imagined it was your hand on my cock and balls, not mine  
  
Max was getting aroused. There was no other way to put it. She could feel the wetness dampen her panties. She ran her hand across her stomach and down to the hem of her panties, dipping her fingers to touch her clit.  
  
lucas: are you touching yourself baby? are you imagining it too?  
  
Max used her other hand to look at her phone, seeing the text message Lucas sent. Max couldn't take her hand away from her clit, it felt too good. She pressed the call button on Lucas’ contact.  
  
"Babe" Lucas groaned into the phone. Max could tell he was touching himself by the way his words came out.  
  
"I can't stop, Lucas." Max cried. "It's feels too good. I haven't felt this good since I last saw you. I can't ever wait this long again."  
  
She shoved two fingers inside her tight hole, thinking about how his cock would stretch her if it was him inside of her and not her fingers.  
  
After adding a third finger, Max curved them upwards hitting that sweet spot inside her core. For a moment she forgot about Lucas being on the phone, it hit her when she heard the sounds of his hand slipping up and down his cock.  
  
"You close, babe?" Max asked, moving her fingers faster.  
  
"I'm so close." Lucas groaned in reply. "So fucking close. I wish I could come inside you, Baby. Let you feel my seed inside you and then let it slip back out again and down your thighs."  
  
Max had never heard Lucas be so dirty with his words. He was never confident in telling her exactly what he wanted. It was all she needed to be pushed over the edge.  
  
"Fuck! I'm coming, Lucas!" Max screamed in pleasure. "Fuck!"  
  
Max’s orgasm was the most powerful she had ever managed to give herself. She heard Lucas grunt on the phone line, he had just reached his climax too.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Lucas finally spoke. "You there, Max?"  
  
"Yeah." Max breathed out, still coming down.  
  
"We have to do that more often." Lucas laughed, earning a giggle from Max.  
  
"We do." She agreed. "I should probably go get cleaned up. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in a while, I’ve had no motivation but I’ve been working on some fics so dont worry I have soo many more oneshots lined up!
> 
> \- Pls Leave Kudos!


End file.
